What If I Was Wrong?
by ShadowEcho197
Summary: Theron Mahariel is feeling lost after the death of his friend Tamlen. Morrigan tries to be there for him. I'm sorry, I know this summary sucks. Hopefully the story is better.


AN – Hello, lovely people. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. When I got the scene with Tamlen as my Dalish Elf Warden, I wish there had been a scene where your LI got to comfort you or something. It was a pretty powerful moment, I thought. Anyway, this is my interpretation of what would (maybe) happen if Morrigan talked to the Warden after this moment when they're in a relationship. Apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors (I hope I spelt the elven words right). This is just a one-shot. Reviews are very much appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All these characters and Dragon Age; Origins belong to the god that is BioWare.

Theron Mahariel usually preferred the night to the daytime. Daylight hours were usually filled with killing darkspawn, solving stranger's problems, avoiding certain death and being the mediator in disputes between his companions. The perks of being a Grey Warden, he thought sarcastically.

Tonight, however, was something quite different.

After months of wondering what had happened to his childhood friend after their encounter with the mirror, Theron had finally been reunited with Tamlen, albeit under unpleasant circumstances. Corrupted by the darkspawn taint, the ghoul that had stood in front of him was nothing like the Tamlen that he knew and remembered.

_He still knew who he was. Who _I _was. He called me _lethallin._ I couldn't keep him away from that damned mirror and now he's dead. I killed him._

Theron sighed and rubbed his temple. He couldn't shake the heavy feeling of guilt and sorrow in his chest. He wished that Paivel and Keeper Marethari were here. Tamlen deserved to have a proper funeral, not the amateur grave that Alistair and Sten had helped Theron dig.

But the clan was gone now. They had moved somewhere and gone on without them both. Despite the fact that his friends were nearby, Theron felt a loneliness that (ever since going through the Joining) wasn't unfamiliar to him.

There was an unsettling atmosphere at the party camp. Most of Theron's companions were gathered around the campfire. No one had stopped Theron when he had walked off by himself and now there was an air of uncertainty.

"Should one of us go and check on him?" Leliana asked Alistair quietly.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I already tried and he wasn't exactly talkative." Alistair replied.

"That would be an understatement. It just had to murder its former friend. Or what was left of it, anyway." Shale boomed from the other side of the camp.

"It astounds me how tactful you are sometimes, Shale." Alistair quipped dryly.

"I'm just charming that way."

"Regardless," Wynne interrupted. "I think it would be best if the Grey Warden spent some time alone. This cannot be easy for him."

"Yes, you're probably right," Leliana admitted. "I just wish that..."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Alistair said sadly.

Morrigan listened to this exchange silently. Normally she would have come up with a barbed comment by now, but frankly, she couldn't be bothered dealing with all three of the insufferable idiots and the golem all at once. She glanced over and saw the Warden's beast whine morosely and slope away into the trees. No doubt he was looking for his master. Morrigan felt a small twinge of regret when she thought of Theron. Things between them had been... a little strained recently. She didn't particularly like the idea of him being alone at this time with only the Mabari for company. Before she could talk herself out of it, Morrigan silently left the camp and made her way over to the trees.

Theron stared into space while absent-mindedly stroking Fang, his Mabari war hound. Ridiculous as it sounded, he thought the hound was good to talk to. _Creators, that _is _ridiculous. He is a dog. _Theron sighed heavily. He jumped when he heard a small _ahem _and was surprised to see Morrigan standing behind him.

"Oh, hello. You startled me there."

"Well, t'was not my intention, I can assure you." Morrigan said sharply.

There was an awkward silence. Ever since Theron had killed Flemeth and presented her grimoire to Morrigan, she had pushed him away physically yet they had confessed their feelings for one another. Theron didn't understand the sorceress, and had given up trying to. It wasn't her not wanting to share his tent anymore that bothered him, it was the fact that her attitude towards him changed so rapidly. He was hurt, but he'd rather fight bare-knuckled with Sten than admit that to her.

Morrigan sat down beside him. Fang barked cheerfully at her but bowed his head when she glared at him with fierce yellow eyes.

"I... I should inform you that I do not do this very often, and am therefore... uncomfortable with this, but... I am sorry. For what happened to your friend."

"So am I. Tamlen was a good person who didn't deserve that fate."

Theron ran a hand through his blond hair and turned to look Morrigan in the eyes.

"Do you think that I did the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Killing Tamlen. I know that he, that he asked me to do it but I still feel like what I did was wrong."

Morrigan hesitated before answering. She gingerly placed her hand over his larger one. "You know that there is no cure for the darkspawn taint. The corruption is a slow, painful death. What you did for him was a mercy. I understand that this cannot be easy, but dwelling on the past will not help you or any of us when the time comes to fight the Archdemon. What happened to him was unfortunate, but you are not to blame" The witch felt a surge of guilt when she thought of what would happen when that time came. Why did this have to be so _difficult?_ She cursed herself for getting too involved.

_But how can I regret what is happening between us?_

Theron stared at Morrigan for a few seconds before nodding. "You're right. Of course you are."

"Well, t'is a common occurrence."

Theron laughed and Morrigan accidentally let slip a tiny smile. It always struck her how handsome he was, especially when he was happy.

"I'm wallowing, aren't I?"

"Perhaps."

"I just wish we'd never found that blasted mirror."

""If you had not, Ferelden would surely succumb to the Blight. I shudder to think how Alistair would cope all by himself."

"I'll admit it is a frightening concept. Who'd have thought the land is safer in the hands of an elf? A Dalish, no less."

"How the buffoon even manages to dress himself in the morning is but a mystery to me."

He laughed again and stood up. "Well, I suppose all three of us should get back before the others send out a search party."

"Ugh, I think I shall return to my tent immediately."

Morrigan was disarmed by the way that Theron smiled at her warmly. "_Ma serrenas, ma vhenan._

_"_...You're welcome. Wait, what did you say?"

"I merely thanked you, and used my name for you."

"I see. And are you planning on telling me what it means in a language I can understand?"

"Perhaps."


End file.
